


Time Tells All

by Damon_Baird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: In a world much like our own, Monsters ruled the Overworld. Living ordinary lives and having ordinary jobs, the Monsters stay cautious of those who have immense power. A female Skeleton, known simply as Cali Bri, meets one of the Monsters that others would avoid at all costs. Another Skeleton, known to many as Gaster Sans but commonly called Sans, who works as a manager at an ordinary store that had multiple departments. A dark secret looms over the male Monster, and Cali Bri will be the only one who can save him from it.





	1. Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few times that I have gone into a more horror theme, so please bare with me! The first few chapters may be awful, but I will improve with time!

**_Years Ago_ **

_A mother smiled gleefully as she ran her pale hand over her swollen abdomen. She had been chosen to bare the child that held the key to a brightened future. Laying in beds on each side of her were two other expecting mothers, but there was a difference between her and them. She had grown incredibly ill during her pregnancy. The woman to her left writhed in pain as she grew nearer to her child's birth. She had been given the child that would forever be covered in the brightened child's love as well as being consumed by darkness. The woman in the bed to her right had been in a deep slumber for nearly two weeks, the occasional giggle escaping her paled lips. The trio of women were going to have their children at similar times. The woman writhing in pain would be first, her child being delivered through surgery rather than a natural birth from the child's ongoing destructive behavior before being born. The gleeful woman would be second, and she would deliver her child naturally. The sleeping woman was months away from her due date, leaving the gleeful woman unsure of how the child would be born._

_The writhing woman's screams grew louder, and men in clean white coats filed into the room silently. The gleeful woman watched as the woman in pain was wheeled away on the bed, the door to the room slamming shut behind the last man. The gleeful woman spent the next few hours rubbing her swollen stomach and singing softly to the child that moved and turned within her. It was a long and drawn out five and a half hours before the men returned, their coats stained red and the cries of the evil child filling the air as it was brought into the room within a crib. It was placed where it's mother had been, the gleeful woman glancing over at the crib to see a white skeletal infant wriggling in place, it's eyes closed as it's mouth seemed to be in an unmoving smile despite its earsplitting crying. The men then began to wheel her bed out of the room and away from the infant and sleeping woman. Fear began to fill her veins._

_"Where are you taking me?" She questioned one of the men. "What happened to that woman?"_

_The men remained silent, and the woman tried her best to relax into the white sheets and pillows that laid beneath her. Her child continuously kicked and clawed within her, causing the woman to cry out in pain. The child finally settled once the woman was wheeled into a candle lit room. The men removed the sides of the bed and lowered it, forcing the woman to her feet. She wobbled as she stood, having been in the bed since the beginning of her pregnancy and forbidden to ever stand up without being told to. One man lifted her into his arms, the woman sighing from the warmth that radiated from him. The man was quiet as he had her stand in front of a cold sheet of metal that stood upright, bounding her feet to it with rope. The woman looked at her surroundings, a difficult task with the man standing in front of her and the dim candles providing very little light. She could see the outline of men in darker clothing than those in the white coats standing just outside of the candles' light. The man in the white coat raised her arms above her head, tying her arms down by her wrists. She tested the strength of the rope by tugging as hard as her ill body would let her, but the rope stayed intact._

_The man moved just out of her vision, and the metal sheet she was bound to suddenly began to tilt back. Her feet were lifted off of the floor ever so slightly, and the woman's heart began to race._

_"What is this? What are you doing to me?" The woman began to panic as a man emerged from the shadows, a black cloak hiding his figure and a bottle of a dark red liquid in his hands._

_"You are having your child." The man stated simply, getting on his knees as he opened the bottle of red liquid._

_"I was supposed to have the child naturally." The woman replied._

_"This is natural. The surgery we told the three of you of is not natural." The man explained, dipping his fingers in the red liquid as he spoke._

_He began to draw on the floor of the room. There soon was a neatly drawn diagram of a five pointed star surrounded by a highly intricate sun. The man then placed the lid back of the bottle as he stood, examining the floor for any imperfections. He handed the bottle to another that stayed in the dark, and he placed unlit candles at the points of the star. The woman let out a surprised squeak as the metal sheet began to tilt back further, only stopping once she was laying completely on her back. The man in the white coat retreated from the room, closing the door behind him as he left. The man dressed in black carefully stepped through the diagram, taking his place in an empty space between two candles. Four others, wearing clothes identical to the first man's, silently stepped forward. Each took the other unoccupied spaces between the candles. The woman felt nauseous as the child once again began to move inside her. She looked to the side once one of the men began to whisper. The others joined in, and the candles at each point of the star lit themselves, the fires burning brighter than the other candles in the room. The woman noticed that the red liquid that was close to the candles bubbled from the heat._

_The woman took a sharp breath as the child within her began to claw at her insides once again. She cried out in agony as the pain grew worse, the whispering of the men growing louder as time went on. The woman's screams were silenced as a much sharper and aching pain erupted from her abdomen. She was able to see a thick red liquid slowly trickle down her skin before flowing much more rapidly. She felt the pain once more as an unseen force cut away at her skin like it had done the first time. A third cut was made by the unknown, and the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed. A softer and more precise cut occurred on her uterus, and the woman began to breath heavily. Her sounds fell quiet as she heard the soft cries of the child she had been carrying. She looked down at herself to see that her inner organs were fully exposed, her uterus sitting neatly on top of the steaming pile. The cut opened, the walls of the organ falling around the child she had bared. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the white skeleton that laid on top of her. A sixth man dressed in red emerged from the darkness, and he carefully stepped across the imagery on the floor, careful not to step on the red liquid. His hands moved fluently as he cut the cord that linked the skeletal child to the human that laid on the metal table. He lifted the child up off of the woman, and tears came to the woman's eyes as the child began to move and cry. The man took care in showing the child's face to the mother. It's eyes were closed like the infant's she had seen in the room before, but it's mouth opened as it cried. The peculiar shape to it's mouth, looking more like it had fur that covered the edges even though it had no hair or fur on its body whatsoever, made the woman fear the monster she had given birth to._

_"Where are you taking my child?" The woman asked as the man dressed in red left the room._

_"You do not need to worry about the child. It will grow to fulfill its purpose. You, however will not see it."_

_"What?"_

_The door closed behind the man dressed in red, the child's crying stopping as the woman's screams filled the air. The man took the child to another room, a dim light hanging from the ceiling. He laid the child in a crib labeled Light Bringer, and he then wheeled the small crib down the hall. The child remained quiet until the man reached the room with the other crying child, the small Monster almost instinctively copying the other's cries. The man placed the crib where the gleeful mother had been, and the two infants cried together, the third woman's sleeping figure oblivious to the events of that day._


	2. 20

Cali Bri crumbled the paper in her hands as she looked up at the building in front of her. Monsters swarmed in and out of the doors like insects, and Cali Bri took a deep breath as she walked with them. She could feel the overwhelming sensation of the magic that swelled in each Monster, some having a stronger feeling than others. A brighter light than the sun outside blinded her as she stepped through the second set of doors that led into the oversized shopping center.

"PAPYRUS!" A high-pitched robotic voice screeched somewhere to Cali Bri's left.

Cali Bri looked to the side to see a very feminine robot clinging to a Skeleton's arm. She raised in eyebrow in pure confusion before shaking her head and walking further into the shopping center. She passed by a section of the store that had several fresh fruits and vegetables displayed on shelves with sprinklers intricately placed to keep them from drying out. She rummaged through her bag to grab the list her adoptive mother gave her before sending her to the store.

"Cali! Wait for me!" A voice yelled.

Cali turned slightly to look over her shoulder, smiling as her adoptive brother ran toward her. Asriel was breathless as he reached her, bending over slightly to put his hands on his knees.

"You jerk! You left me in the car!" Asriel said as he playfully punched Cali Bri on her arm.

"Did not. You were on the phone with Mom, and you were taking forever to get out. I took the liberty of coming in first." Cali Bri replied.

"You're lucky Mom said to bring you back unharmed."

"Aw. Poor Ari doesn't want to be put in the garden?"

"Last time I checked, I don't want to be stuck as a flower for another two weeks. I only just got back into  _my_ body."

"You're the one that decided to play a prank so heartbreaking on Mom that Dad immediately trapped your soul in that stupid golden flower."

"You're the one that told me to do it."

Cali Bri laughed before she turned and nodded her head in the opposite direction that she had been facing. "Let's go, Ari."

Asriel's sight drifted to the Skeleton that stood with the Robot. "I thought Mom said you were the only Skeleton in the entire city."

"Yeah, well, it's incredibly clear that Mom lied." Cali Bri turned to face her older brother and walked backwards, trying her best to get as far away from the Skeleton as possible. "Can we go and get the stuff Mom wants now?"

"Cali, you're the only Skeleton that's been in this city for years. Why would other Skeletons suddenly appear out of thin air if Mom said she believed you were the last one?"

"Asriel, please! Can you just shut up for five seconds?"

Asriel sighed as he followed his sister. The large amount of magic and power that filled the air around her was overwhelming to him. He had been told when he was younger that there had been only three Skeletons born during his lifetime, and all three of them had more power and magic than any other Monsters. His mother had once said that the three Skeletons were the key to the future of Monsters.

"What's the first thing on the list, Cali?" Asriel asked as the two reached the middle of the store.

"Butterscotch pudding." Cali Bri answered immediately without looking at the paper. "She wants to experiment again."

"I'm guessing we'll be having butterscotch themed meals for another month." Asriel pointed toward one of the aisles while he spoke. "I think it's down that one."

"Then run and get it. I'll go and find the canned stuff she wants."

"Sneak in some candy at the end, yeah?"

"You know she'll kill us."

Asriel very easily slipped into the crowd of shopping Monsters and disappeared down an aisle. Cali Bri grabbed a nearby empty cart and made her way down the aisle of the super center that shelved nearly all of the canned foods. She had the sudden urge to look up, so her eyes drifted to the ceiling. She found herself glaring into the eyes of a Monster that stood at the window of a office that was attached to the ceiling. He was nothing more than pale white bones, and Cali Bri could hardly make out the cracks in his skull. He wore black pants and a black jacket to match, his spinal cord and rib cage exposed from his lack of a shirt. The hood of his jacket was lined with white fur, a contrasting color to his dark clothing. His eyes were mere white dots like her own.

His mouth moved as if he was trying to speak to her, causing her to tilt her head in curiosity as his eyes began to glow a neon yellow. Cali Bri gasped as she realized she could no longer move on her own, being forced to stand in place and stare up at the Monster in the office. Her heart took a few last sputtering beats before stopping altogether, and her body slowly began to feel heavy. The Skeleton Man's concentration was broken as the door to his office burst open, his head snapping in the direction of the door and his stare at Cali Bri breaking. The girl gasped as her heart began to beat once more and her lungs filled with air. She began to cough, cupping her hands over her mouth as her bones rattled from the shaking of her body.

"Cali?!" Asriel called out from another aisle.

Cali Bri's coughing intensified as her older brother turned the corner of the aisle she was down and ran toward her. She moved her hands away from her mouth to reveal crimson and glistening blood coating her boney hands.

"What the hell happened, Cali?" Asriel asked.

"I.....I don't know." Cali Bri replied, deciding to keep the confrontation with the Skeleton Man a secret from her brother.

"Do you want to wait in the car?"

"No. I'll be fine. I just need a napkin to wipe off the blood."

Asriel dug around in his jacket pocket until he pulled out a small pack of tissues. Cali Bri took one without a word and quickly wiped the blood off of her hands, frowning at the pink stains left behind on her pale white fingers.

 

 

Sans frowned at his younger brother as he tried his best to suppress his boiling anger.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus's high-pitched and loud voice made Sans flinch.

"Yes, Paps?" Sans replied, looking down at the Skeleton girl who had dared to look up at him only moments before.

"METTATON WANTS ONE OF THE FLAT SCREEN TELEVISIONS!"

"And he'll have to pay just like everybody else. I'm not giving an expensive tv away just because you want to please your annoying boyfriend."

Sans watched as the Skeleton girl continued to cough into her hands. He suddenly felt an emotion he didn't know when he saw another Monster run to the girl and comfort her as she showed him her bloody hands. He slammed his hand down on his desk, scaring his younger brother enough to cause the tall skeleton to jump back. Papyrus glared at the shorter Skeleton until noticing that her older brother's concentration was on something other than him.

"Brother?" Papyrus lowered his voice, frowning as his brother continued to stare out over the customers that littered the store below.

"What, Papyrus?" Sans barked, looking at his younger brother with cold, dead eyes. "If you have nothing important to say, leave."

Papyrus and Sans stared at each other for a few minutes before Papyrus broke the silence.

"I WILL LEAVE THEN."

Sans rolled his eyes as his brother slammed the door to his office as he left. The Skeleton Man sat down in his swivel chair and lit a cigarette with his magic. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and laid back in his chair as he closed his eyes.


End file.
